Just Go With It
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU JoLu one shot!


A/N – This is for Courtney and Steph! Happy Birthday, ladies! Although, you both got JoLu this week for real, so this is nothing in comparison. AU one shot. As the title says...

**Just Go With It**

Lulu froze as she felt someone touch the small of her back intimately and she turned to face the stranger who was suddenly claiming her, or so it seemed. He wasn't looking at her with a pathetic grin or a coy smile like the normal guys who hit on her at Jake's. He was simply staring at her like he desperately needed a favor.

"Can I help you?" Lulu asked.

"I hope so," he muttered. "This is going to sound really stupid, but just bear with me."

"Okay," Lulu nodded, intrigued if nothing else.

"My sister is crazy and pushy and driving me insane," he began. "She was always asking about my relationship status or lack thereof when she lived in Italy and pushing me to date more, when really I wasn't interested in settling down. But she wouldn't listen and I finally made up a fake girlfriend to shut her up."

"And you're confessing this to me, why?" Lulu wondered.

"My sister moved home two weeks ago," he answered. "I made up some story about my girlfriend being out of town on business, but Claudia, that's my sister, is starting to wonder when she's coming home."

"And you want a girl's opinion on how to tell your sister you've been lying to her?" Lulu questioned.

"No," he replied. "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend, home from your trip. You see, my sister is on her way here right now. If she sees you, then she'll believe I do have a girlfriend, leave me alone and everything will be good."

"Except I'm not your girlfriend and you're still lying," Lulu noted.

"But Claudia wouldn't have to know that," he pressed. "She promised to leave it alone once she met you."

"You mean once she met your girlfriend," Lulu corrected.

"Right, but I really want it to be you because you're the only girl here who I would look twice at and if I'm going to have to pretend, I need to be able to realistically fake it," he continued.

"What if I have a boyfriend?" Lulu challenged. "Do you honestly think he would be okay with this?"

"He doesn't have to know," he said, removing his hand from her back and making Lulu miss it instantly. "And besides, just holding hands is the most we have to do."

"Oh please, your sister is going to want to see a show," Lulu laughed. "I can tell by your description of her."

"I'm a private person," he shrugged. "So, will you do this for me?"

"This sounds crazy," Lulu giggled. "What do I get out of this?"

"Whatever you want," he answered. "I have a lot of money, you can name your price."

"So I'm a hooker now?" Lulu asked.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant," he said quickly. "I'm just saying, you ask for it, you got it. Please."

"What does your sister look like?" Lulu wondered, placing her hands on his chest.

"Dark hair, maybe a little taller than you," he replied. "Why?"

"Because she's here," Lulu smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist again. He pulled her further against him and she deepened the kiss. Claudia, who had walked over when she spotted them, cleared her throat, making them pull apart.

"I guess I owe you an apology, John," Claudia said, looking Lulu over. "You do have a girl and she's even pretty."

Lulu took note of her stranger's name and realized she hadn't given him hers. She decided to do something before that could become a problem.

"I'm Lulu," she said, extending her hand to Claudia. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Well, I feel at a disadvantage," Claudia said, fixing her eyes on her brother. "You told her about me, but weren't willing to share with me about her."

"Oh, he doesn't share much of anything," Lulu laughed. "I found a picture of you the first time I spent the night and nagged him about it until he told me."

"Is that right?" Claudia asked, looking his way.

"She played the jealousy card," he nodded. "That made me open up pretty quickly. I didn't want her to think there was anyone else."

"Oh, John, you're such a softy," Claudia teased. "Come on, let's get a table. I want to get to know Lulu."

Claudia turned and headed for an empty table and the new happy couple followed her. They all took their seats and ordered drinks from the waitress.

"Alright, Lulu," Claudia said, when the waitress had left. "How did the two of you meet?"

"I can't believe you haven't told her, Johnny," Lulu said, glancing at him to try to read if he had shared a story with Claudia.

"Johnny?" Claudia asked. "I haven't heard anyone call you that since your mother, John. At least not without you threatening to kill them."

"It's my pet name for him," Lulu replied, noting how natural it was for Claudia to mention a death threat. "He hates it."

"No, I don't," Johnny argued.

"You've always hated it," Claudia said, agreeing with Lulu.

"Well, I like it when Lulu says it," Johnny smiled, tangling his fingers with Lulu's. "She can call me whatever she wants as long as I can call her mine."

Lulu grinned at him, trying not to laugh at the cheesy line and he leaned over to kiss her sweetly. Claudia just shook her head, surprised to see her brother so infatuated with someone.

"So, seriously, how did you meet?" Claudia wondered.

"Well," Lulu sighed, seeing Johnny give her the nod to go ahead. "When I first met him, he was actually in a crazy situation and needed my help. Normally, I would have said no right away to helping a stranger. But something about him just kind of made me agree."

"What did you need help with, John?" Claudia questioned.

"I was trying to pick out a suit," Johnny supplied. "She helped me see that classic black was better than the brown mess that I picked out."

"You wear suits now?" Claudia asked, clearly suspicious of the story.

"I've never seen him in the suit I helped him buy," Lulu added. "I've said all along he was just trying to find an excuse to talk to me and made up the phony suit story."

"That I would believe," Claudia laughed.

"Don't gang up on me," Johnny pouted, smiling despite his words.

"Aww, sorry," Lulu mocked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"All better," Johnny muttered, meeting her lips briefly.

"John, why don't you go get us drinks from the bar?" Claudia suggested. "I think that waitress forgot about us."

"I don't know if it's safe to leave you alone with my girl," Johnny said, giving her a look.

"I'll behave," Claudia promised.

"But, I don't promise to," Lulu smirked as he stood up.

"You better," Johnny warned. "Or you'll be punished."

"Mm," Lulu smiled as he kissed her forehead before heading for the bar.

"I've never seen John so affectionate with someone," Claudia said, narrowing her eyes at Lulu as soon as Johnny was far enough away. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Johnny's girlfriend, Lulu," she said seriously. "You and I met a few minutes ago."

"I don't buy it," Claudia said, shaking her head. "He's never been like this. It has to be an act."

"Why can't you believe that I make him happy?" Lulu wondered.

"Because Johnny has never let himself be happy," Claudia sighed. "He pushes away everything good."

"Well, he finally met someone who's as stubborn as he is," Lulu shrugged. "When he pushes me away, I just push back."

"So, he does push you away?" Claudia questioned.

"Not really anymore," Lulu answered. "But at first, all the time."

"Maybe you should have listened," Claudia noted. "The business Johnny and I are in isn't exactly safe."

Lulu sat quietly for a minute, finally putting the pieces together. Johnny and Claudia were in the mob.

"Life shouldn't be about being safe," Lulu replied finally. "It should be about living. And I want to live mine with Johnny."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Claudia asked.

"Love at first sight is just a tired cliché, except it's not, you know?" Lulu questioned.

"I didn't realize you two were that serious," Claudia said in surprise.

"We're not," Lulu muttered. "I would never say anything because I'm not sure how he feels."

"Well, if you want my opinion, he's head over heels," Claudia said, nodding her head toward the bar.

Lulu turned and found Johnny's eyes fixed on her and she blushed before turning back to Claudia. Claudia smiled knowingly and they continued to chat until Johnny returned. They were laughing when he got there and he stared at both of them questioningly.

"So, Johnny, how come you never told me about your collection of Elmo paraphernalia?" Lulu giggled as he sat down.

"Claudia," Johnny sighed, covering his face in embarrassment. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's a nice collection, John," Claudia replied, smirking at the shade of red he had turned.

"I can't wait to see it," Lulu said, making Johnny roll his eyes.

"It's all from when I was a little kid," Johnny muttered, shaking his head at his sister. "If my house wasn't a mansion, it would all be boxed up in storage somewhere."

"No need to be embarrassed, Johnny," Lulu teased, wrapping her arms around him.

"That still sounds so strange to me," Claudia noted. "What pet name does he have for you?"

"I think we've embarrassed him enough for the night," Lulu replied, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, now I have to know," Claudia said excitedly.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Lulu wondered, trying to think of something that would make Johnny all flustered again.

"Neither of us are telling her anything," Johnny answered. "She can just be curious."

"That's not very nice," Lulu said, scooting away from him.

"Lulu," Johnny said, begging her not to push the issue.

"Why is it such a big deal for you?" Lulu questioned.

"It's private," Johnny replied.

"Is it like a nickname he uses during sex?" Claudia asked and Lulu burst into a fit of giggles. "It is, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Johnny scowled. "And would you please not ask questions about our sex life?"

"Tell me the pet name or I'll have to," Claudia countered.

"I call her Pudding Pop okay," Johnny said in exasperation.

Lulu's mouth turned up in a grin at Johnny's choice on the spot. She scooted closer to him and rubbed his shoulder affectionately, trying to ease the tension he was feeling. His sister was a real piece of work and Lulu could see why he had been so desperate to fool her.

"Pudding Pop?" Claudia repeated, her head shaking as she doubled over in laughter.

"I need another drink," Johnny groaned.

"Let me get it for you," Lulu suggested.

"I'm trying to get away from her," Johnny muttered, glaring at his sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John, I just can't help it," Claudia sighed, stifling her giggles. "As nice as it is to see you so happy, it's strange, too."

"Well, I am happy and now maybe you can drop the interrogation tactics?" Johnny asked.

"Only if I get to keep seeing Lulu from time to time," Claudia replied. "I like her."

"That wasn't our agreement," Johnny said, glaring at his sister.

"Oh, lighten up, Johnny," Lulu chimed in. "I know you want us to be alone all the time, but I like your sister. Is the occasional family dinner such a bad thing?"

"I guess not," Johnny relented, giving Lulu a questioning stare.

"I swear, he wants me all to himself," Lulu said, smiling at Claudia as she leaned against Johnny.

"I think I should go," Claudia said, taking the hint she thought Lulu was giving. "You two probably want to be alone after such a long time apart."

"Let me walk you to your car," Johnny offered.

"I'm a big girl, John," Claudia replied.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Johnny said, standing up and turning to Lulu. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Claudia."

"Same," Claudia said, smiling genuinely. "Keep him happy. He deserves it."

"I will," Lulu promised.

Lulu watched as Johnny escorted Claudia outside and happily grabbed her drink and headed for the bar. She got a refill and it wasn't long before Johnny appeared at her side, asking the bartender for a drink as well.

"You're welcome," Lulu muttered after Johnny hadn't spoken for awhile.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Johnny asked. "Is this some sort of long term blackmail scheme?"

"What?" Lulu questioned in confusion.

"Telling Claudia you would see her again," Johnny said, glaring at her. "If you think you can rake me over the coals and get cash out of me anytime my sister wants to have a family dinner, you're wrong."

"Wow, you sure know how to treat someone who just saved your lying ass," Lulu growled angrily, turning and heading for the parking lot.

"No, you don't get to walk away," Johnny replied, stalking after her. "We're not done here."

"We are as far as I'm concerned," Lulu spat, turning to face him again as she remembered she had walked to Jake's and had no car to speed away in. "I did you a favor tonight, and you repay me by yelling at me because I offered to do you a favor again in the future."

"I didn't want a favor beyond tonight," Johnny snapped. "You don't know how my sister is."

"Actually, she seems like a really nice person," Lulu noted. "I think if you were just honest, she would understand."

"She wants me to have a normal life that I just can't have," Johnny argued.

"Why? Because you're in the mob?" Lulu demanded.

"How did you know that?" Johnny countered.

"I figured it out," Lulu shrugged. "And just so you know, I've known other people in your line of work before, so I know to keep my mouth shut."

"Did any of those other people have a normal life?" Johnny wondered, taking a seat on the hood of what she imagined was his car.

"Maybe not completely normal," Lulu replied. "But did they find love and happiness? Yeah, they did. They had to fight for it harder than most people, but I know they'd all say it was worth it."

"How?" Johnny asked, watching her carefully.

"Because," Lulu sighed, taking a seat next to him. "My dad tells me that I was worth it every time I ask."

"Your dad?" Johnny questioned in surprise.

"He's not in the business anymore, he's more underground," Lulu continued. "I barely see him because the only way to get out is to stay so far under the radar that no one can find you. But when I do, he always reminds me that me, my brother and my mom were the best parts of his life."

"Is your mom in hiding with him?" Johnny wondered.

"No, she shot someone to protect my father and when the guy died, so did she on the inside," Lulu answered. "Not that she regretted helping my dad, but her mind couldn't handle killing someone. She's in Shadybrook now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Johnny offered.

"That's why I'm safe, though," Lulu explained. "Why no rival mob bosses come after me to get to my dad."

"Part of the code," Johnny muttered. "Once a man loses someone, no matter how he loses them, the rest of his family is untouchable. Even if you don't intend to hurt them."

"I'd rather be in constant danger," Lulu whispered.

"I know what you mean," Johnny replied. "Before I took over from my father, I was safe. Untouchable because my mother had been killed."

"You're Anthony Zacchara's son," Lulu said, nodding to herself as she remembered overhearing a conversation about "the boy, Johnny" being left alone.

"You're Luke Spencer's daughter," Johnny laughed, showing that he had figured out her identity from her story as well.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and Lulu wasn't sure who moved first, but the next thing she knew, they were kissing. Not as a show, because the parking lot was empty. They were kissing because they wanted to. Because neither of them had done much faking all night long. Because it felt more right than anything either had done in a long time.

Johnny carefully laid her back on the hood of his car as he hovered over her, never breaking their kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers dove into his hair, driving him crazy. His hands were at her waist as he gently caressed the skin there that was exposed.

"You two can't do that out here," Coleman called out, causing them to pull away from each other quickly. "I got rooms upstairs, though. 200 bucks a night!"

"No thanks," Johnny yelled back, sliding off the car and landing on his feet.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Coleman said, heading back inside his bar.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Lulu muttered, sitting up and adjusting her top so that she was completely covered again.

"And pretty amazing," Johnny replied, coming to stand in front of her.

"Too bad you told Coleman you didn't want the room," Lulu noted, meeting his eyes.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I took my girl to a room above Jake's?" Johnny asked.

"A fake one," Lulu giggled.

"I guess this is pretty unorthodox," Johnny admitted, laughing as well. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe you should just take me home," Lulu sighed and Johnny frowned.

"Yeah, okay," Johnny nodded, helping her to her feet.

They got in his car and she directed him to her place. He pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car, making Lulu wonder what would happen next. Johnny didn't make a move, just watching her and making it clear it was her decision.

"You should probably come in for awhile," Lulu said finally. "Otherwise, your sister will get suspicious."

"You're right," Johnny nodded. "Then this whole night would be for nothing."

"Right and we wouldn't want that," Lulu agreed, opening her door.

He followed her cautiously to the door, clearly unsure of what was going through her mind. Lulu was almost as confused as he was and she stopped before entering the house, turning to him with a sigh.

"I don't have one night stands," Lulu said quickly.

"Okay," Johnny replied.

"So, if you're coming in, you need to know that," Lulu continued. "I mean, I want you here and I want you to stay the night, but I don't have one night stands."

"Right," Johnny said, showing his understanding.

"I know you said you weren't interested in settling down, so I'm just trying to give you an out," Lulu rambled. "Because I don't necessarily want to settle down, but I don't do sex without commitment. I mean, I-"

Johnny cut her off by kissing her and pressing her back into the door, which still remained closed and locked. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands fall to her hips and melding her body with his. After a few heart-stopping moments, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You don't do one night stands," Johnny breathed. "I have before, but that's not what I'm doing here."

"Okay," Lulu nodded, unable to move as she tried to catch her breath.

"We should probably go inside," Johnny suggested. "I mean, I like living dangerously, but I also like no interruptions."

Lulu giggled and turned, finding her keys and opening the door. They were barely inside before Johnny's lips were on hers again, making her lose all train of thought. She wasn't even sure how the door got closed or how they ended up horizontal on her couch because her head was spinning from Johnny's repeated kisses, trailing across every inch of skin he could reach. When he got to a place covered by clothing, he would make quick work of removing the offending materials so he could taste every inch of her. Lulu's eyes closed involuntarily as his mouth moved down her stomach, his hands removing the last of her clothes and making his intentions known. Her body was overcome with pleasure and the sensation he was creating consumed her, practically making her see stars.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she found Johnny watching her carefully, completely stripped of all clothing as well. Her breathing was labored and he just smiled patiently as he waited for her to steady before he started to make love to her. Again, she felt an intense pleasure, this time even better than before, as he settled into her. He practically devoured her and she let him, giving up her body to him in every way possible and realizing she was giving him more than that. In the few short hours they had known each other, he had captured her heart and as their bodies moved together, she knew she wasn't going to get it back anytime soon.

"You're beautiful," Johnny muttered against her skin. "The most beautiful woman in the world."

His pace quickened and it wasn't long before she was crying out his name as their passion exploded one final time. Johnny pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss as they rode out the final waves of pleasure together, smiling into the kiss before breaking it to bury his face in her neck. She held him tightly, running her hands along the muscles of his back as he gained control of his breathing.

"Claudia said something to me earlier," Johnny admitted, moving his lips to her ear, so she could hear him, but couldn't look in his eyes.

"What did she say?" Lulu wondered.

"I thought she was crazy at first, or that we were just good actors, but now I think she was right," Johnny continued.

"What did she say?" Lulu asked again.

"She said," Johnny whispered, pulling up to look in her eyes. "That it was clear we love each other."

Lulu couldn't think of a thing to say, but she couldn't look away either. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, getting all he needed from the look in her eyes.

"I don't believe in this stuff, Lulu," Johnny said shakily. "Fairytales aren't real."

"Love isn't a fairytale," Lulu replied, her hands coming to his face. "It's a gift."

"One of those things worth fighting for, right?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, smiling as she kissed him chastely.

He smiled as well and moved to lay on his side and she turned into him, pressing a kiss to his chest. He held her tightly to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Stop fidgeting," Lulu muttered, grabbing Johnny's hand under the table.

"I can't help it," Johnny groaned. "I never lied to my sister before the fake girlfriend thing."

"Well, it's not like the lie is ending badly," Lulu replied, kissing his lips teasingly.

"What if she gets mad?" Johnny wondered, though a smile tugged at his lips as Lulu continued to give him short kisses.

"Why would she get mad?" Lulu countered.

"Because she's Claudia," Johnny sighed.

"Look, we've been together for real for two months now and we still haven't told her the truth," Lulu noted. "If you hate lying to her so much, this shouldn't be so hard."

"I know," Johnny nodded. "I think part of me is just scared of how much she might gloat if she's not mad."

"What would she have to gloat about?" Lulu asked.

"That her incessant nagging made me find the love of my life," Johnny answered and Lulu's heart skipped a beat.

He was always saying stuff like that to her and she couldn't help but have a very girly reaction to it. He really loved her and she really loved him and nothing was going to come between them. Not even this little lie that they had told his sister.

"She made you go looking," Lulu whispered, leaning in close again. "You picked me all on your own."

Johnny smiled and kissed her softly, trying to remember they were in a crowded restaurant. Her hands came to his face, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made them pull apart.

"Is that all you two do?" Claudia questioned, jokingly.

"You just have bad timing," Johnny quipped.

"Well, I suppose if you want to continue and act like I'm not here, go ahead," Claudia shrugged.

"Don't be silly," Lulu laughed. "We have plenty of time for being affectionate. Right now we're having dinner with you."

Claudia smiled and the two began talking about the shopping trip they were planning. It wasn't long before the waiter came and they placed their dinner order. Johnny kept trying to start a conversation that would lead to the truth coming out, but he was unsuccessful each time. When their dessert was delivered to the table, Johnny decided it was now or never.

"Hey, do you remember the night that you met Lulu?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Claudia nodded. "I actually have a confession to make about that night."

"So do I," Johnny replied, glancing at Lulu as she stayed quiet.

"Let me go first," Claudia requested and Johnny nodded his approval. "When you went to get our drinks, I accused Lulu of the two of you lying. I couldn't believe that the relationship was real. As much as I wanted you to find happiness, I didn't think it would happen. I should have told you outside in the parking lot, but I didn't want you to think I don't trust you. Your relationship with Lulu just caught me off guard."

"Wow," Johnny breathed, his eyes shutting.

"Are you mad?" Claudia wondered.

"No, of course not," Johnny smiled. "My relationship with Lulu caught me off guard, too."

"Good, I was worried," Claudia replied. "So, what did you want to confess to me?"

Johnny stayed quiet at first, watching Lulu and deciding that no one really needed to know the way they had found each other. All that mattered was that they had.

"I told Lulu I loved her for the first time later that night," Johnny answered. "And your words gave me the courage to do it. So, thank you."

Claudia's face broke out into a wide grin and she stood, rounding the table to hug her brother. Lulu caught Johnny's eye and she raised an eyebrow at him in question. He just shrugged and she shook her head, figuring it best to leave Claudia in the dark as well.

"I'm so happy you two have each other," Claudia said, giving Lulu a small hug, too, before sitting down again. "I can't wait for you to get married."

"Claudia," Johnny muttered.

"What?" Claudia laughed. "You love a girl, you marry her, John."

"First you want me dating and now you're trying to marry me off," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Don't sound so offended," Lulu warned, glaring at him playfully.

"He's not," Claudia assured her. "He's already been ring shopping."

"Claudia," Johnny hissed.

"Oh, John, lighten up," Claudia smirked. "Lulu needs to have plenty of time to think about her answer."

"Did you really go ring shopping?" Lulu asked softly.

"I was in the mall already," Johnny answered, trying not to blush. "I saw the jewelry store and...got curious."

"Did you find one?" Lulu wondered.

"There was one I liked," Johnny admitted. "But, it's...I mean, I'm not asking you right now."

"You should, she'd say yes, I can tell," Claudia spoke up.

"Claudia, would you stay out of it, for once?" Johnny begged.

"Hey, maybe you should listen to your sister," Lulu said, smiling at him. "Has she ever steered you wrong?"

Johnny couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and he grabbed her hand in his. He kissed the top of it and then leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"Marry me," Johnny requested.

"No ring, no fancy proposal, not even on one knee," Lulu whispered back.

"But all the love in my heart," Johnny replied.

"That's more than enough," Lulu smiled, meeting his lips.

"So, when do we start planning?" Claudia asked after they pulled apart.

"Claudia, right now, I think I'm just going to take my fiancée home," Johnny said pointedly. "Don't wait up."

"Why would I?" Claudia wondered. "You never come home anyway."

Johnny and Lulu laughed and said goodbye after he paid the bill. When they got to the car, Johnny opened the door for her, but stopped her before she could get in.

"Thank you for pretending to date me and then really dating me and then agreeing to marry me and for all the other things that are amazing that you're going to do because all you ever do is-" Johnny rambled.

"Stop," Lulu cut in. "You're welcome. And thank you for choosing me."

"It wasn't a choice," Johnny shrugged. "It was fate."

"I love you," Lulu whispered.

"I love you, too," Johnny said, meeting he lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
